


Dear V, I love you

by Rjtherainbow



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Flashback, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Heartbreak, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27895633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rjtherainbow/pseuds/Rjtherainbow
Summary: “I- god, i'm so sorry Ju.” he whispered, almost inaudible, but Jumin caught just enough of it to know what he was meaning. He just laughed in response and shook his head, taking Jihyuns camera and holding it up.“Again, and you better capture the moment.”----I wrote this in three days, inspired by Heather by Conan Gray. It started because of a tiktok a friend showed me and continued on with a different friend. This was for her.It's my first time publishing something. I know theres some stuff I need to work on, and that includes tags. Dont be afraid to comment and give feedback.
Relationships: Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/V | Kim Jihyun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

“Jumin…?” MC called out softly, her voice quiet but audible. She didn't know what possessed her to wake up at such an early hour, maybe she was hungry or unwell, but what had worried her was the empty space in the bed beside her, where her fiance was supposed to lay. He never got out of bed unless he had errands to do, and MC highly doubted her significant other had important errands at three in the morning. She continued to tiptoe around the house, trying to avoid every possible creak the floorboards could make under the weight of her body over the panels of the modern apartment they both shared together. It wasn't until she neared the open planned kitchen to the living room area that she heard the soft choked sobs of someone trying to stifle their crying. Due to the fact that it was only herself, Jumin and their cat in the apartment, she immediately knew that it was the one she loved crying to himself at this unholy hour of the morning. It was out of character for him to even shed a tear, let alone completely break down, so she knew that it was something serious, at least in his eyes. “Oh Ju,” she sighed, kneeling in front of him , her hand reaching out to his soaked face, looking into his eyes that were terribly bloodshot. It was obvious he had been crying for a while.  
Seeing her reach out, Jumin visibly flinched, his eyes shutting tightly when the small hand finally touched his face, the thumb lightly running over his cheek. The sudden movement of Jumin jerking himself away startled and hurt MC, but she tried her best not to let it bother her since she could see how distraught he was at the time. He sighed, not saying a word. The silence in the room was almost deafening. It felt like hours had passed before Jumin spoke up, his voice raw as though he had been screaming.  
“Please go back to bed, love.” He had said softly, his eyes meeting the floor again as his beloved cat rubbed against his legs, almost as if she had sensed his sorrow. He cracked a small smile, his fingers running through the silk like fur on the top of the animals head, scratching behind her ears, enjoying the soft purrs emitting from her, almost forgetting about MC, who was still crouched in front of him.  
“I- Jumin?” She questioned again, freezing in place at the stern gaze he still managed to shoot her despite his current emotional state. He rarely ever got demanding with her, but she could feel that she was starting to overstay her welcome, despite it being her own living room. She could feel her own eyes start to sting, her tears feeling cold as they slowly fell down her cheeks.  
“Just go. I have nothing to say nor do I want to.” he replied coldly, standing himself up, using the sleeve of a hoodie MC didn't realise he had on to wipe his face. He sighed heavily, taking himself to the small balcony they had outside, sucking a deep breath and enjoying the icy night air as it stung his lungs in the best way possible. He paused and for a moment he felt calm, trying to compose himself as he lifted up his cell phone, holding it tightly in his hands.  
“You have nothing to lose, Jumin… You just need to text him.” He said to himself, hesitantly opening up Jihyuns contact in his phone, deciding not to deal with this over the RFA app. “Dear Jihyun,” he began, frowning to himself. “I apologise for deciding to do this over text, but I'm afraid that I am unable to talk at this moment of time, however, I was hoping that you and I would be able to meet up sometime soon. You see, there is some stuff we need to talk about, stuff I must get off of my chest that has been there for quite a while now... “


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its so bad n rushed, but all of the chaps may be :/  
> i tend to jus write whats in my head without editing

________ 10 years before ________

Unlike any other autumn day, it was cold. The air pricked the young boy's nose as he sat under a tall willow tree, the branches drooping down and leaves falling off with every small gust of wind. Jumin, as per usual, had his suit on, the fabric of which was not keeping him warm, despite the vest he had on under the blazer. He held a book tightly in his hands, his fingertips red and numb, but he was enjoying the air that felt so fresh as it blew into his face, overwhelming his lungs with the large amount that he had attempted to suck in. Although his morning was quiet, he knew that soon his friend would be bounding up the hill with something new to show him, whether it be a new picture that he had taken or some flowers he had picked out because he thought that they were pretty. He couldn't help but let a small smile settle on his face at the thought of the unusual, blue haired boy that made his dull life light up somehow. 

“JU!” and as if on cue, the cheerful voice he had been waiting for had called for him, the messy blue hair visible before the boy's face. Jumin chuckled to himself as he attempted to stand up, only now realising how cold his fingers were. “Ju, ju… ju. You'll never guess what i found this time!” He cheerfully exclaimed, stopping in his tracks directly in front of the younger male who had himself leaning against the bark of the tree. Jumin couldn't help but roll his eyes, knowing it would most likely be something commonly found around, but still, he looked at what the latter showed him, knowing he was excited about it.

“That's pretty cool, Jihyun.” he replied with a smile, looking at the picture he was being shown with great enthusiasm. “I didn't think any of the roses would still be alive around this time.” he continued on, admiring the amazing picture of the pure white roses his best friend had taken. Although it was bad quality, he knew it was no fault of Jihyuns, it was the old phone he was using to take all the pictures with. 

Jihyun let out a tired laugh, shoving his hands into his pockets, looking at Jumin with a hum.  
“God look at you, Ju. you're freezing.” he exclaimed, scanning over the younger's body as he shivered slightly. He smiled sweetly and grabbed his wrist with a swift motion, dragging him along, leaving Jumin to wonder where they were headed. It didn't take very long for his queries to be answered as he stood in front of the white door with a stained glass rose on the window. “We are gonna warm you up. No ifs, no buts.” Jihyun hummed out in response, dragging the boy into his home and up the stairs, barely paying any attention to his father as he sat in the living room, he was leaving soon anyway. He sat Jumin on his bed and rummaged through his clothes for a few minutes before dropping some in front of the younger male. Jumin inspected them.

“I- Jihyun, this isn't really my style…” he said softly, lifting up the jeans that were on top of a hoodie. He groaned. He knew that no matter what, by the end of the night he would be in these clothes, even if it took Jihyuns infernal whining and pouting combo. 

“Awe, c’mon Ju~ please?” ah, there it started, the pouting. Jihyun had already started to slowly push out his bottom lip, gesturing to the jeans in Jumin's hands. “For me?” and with that one line, Jumins heart melted and he groaned.

“The things I do for you Jihyun. Turn around.” he demanded softly, smiling as he turned around. 

“I wasn't gonna look anyway!” he whined out, causing Jumin to roll his eyes as he hesitantly took off his dress pants to pull on the jeans, feeling like a girl on tv as he bounced slightly to pull them up. He heard Jihyun laugh, obviously hearing Jumins feet hit the ground. 

“It's not funny, Jihyun…” Jumin retorted, his slight pout apparent in his voice, but Jihyun stayed silent. Taking in another deep breath, Jumin removed his blazer and vest, slowly unbuttoning his shirt as he eyes up the striped tee lying folded on the bed. He rolled his eyes and pulled it on, enjoying how much more comfortable it felt compared to his previous. Next was the hoodie, which he unzipped and with a swift movement pulled it over his arms, chuckling a little. It was cold from laying out on the bed, but he still felt warm in it. “Okay. i'm done.” he said, smiling nervously as Jihyun turned around, looking his friend up and down. “Of course you'll get them back as soon as i-”

“No…” Jihyun interrupted, a smile on his face that reached from one ear to the next, suppressing a small laugh. “It actually looks so much better on you. You really suit it.” he said with a smile, taking Jumins hands in his own. “They're still freezing” he said, a small frown on his face in place of the bright smile, but you could tell he wasn't sad. “You're staying for dinner.” and that was that. No arguments could be made and before he knew it, Jumin was being dragged down to the Kims kitchen. It wasn't cramped or even small, but Jumin still felt as though he was in Jihyuns way when he pottered about, grabbing various things from the cupboards. He denied any help from Jumin, so the younger sat himself on a chair at the table, listening to the soft hums from the older boy as he cooked. He felt like he belonged in this situation, with Jihyun, but he couldn't explain why.

It was over dinner that it was decided that Jumin would be staying the night at Jihyuns house, and given the small pout he received, he just couldn't bear to say no. He hated the soft spot he had for his friend. The boys were laughing on their way upstairs, a plate in each of their hands with a slice of chocolate cake on each.

“Spaghetti and chocolate cake, plus you're staying over. Could tonight get any better?” Jihyun chirped out, dropping onto his bed, playfully sinking his fork into the cake he had and eating it. He really looked like a carefree child with the way that his eyes shone under the artificial light of the lightbulb and the smile he had settled on his face. Jumin couldn't help but laugh, sitting on the floor in front of Jihyun, enjoying the cake alongside his best friend. 

“I still can't believe you convinced me to stay over, again.” Jumin said with a laugh, almost choking on the cake in his mouth, looking away with his cheeks flushed slightly. “Is your father not sick of me being around constantly?” 

“He's fine, honestly, don't worry ‘bout it.” Jihyun replied, grabbing the now empty plates, messing up jumins hair slightly. “We have school tomorrow, so we'll need to sleep soon, but that's fine.” he added on, a nervous laugh following. Jumin just nodded, standing himself so he could get himself ready for bed. 

By the time Jihyun made it back upstairs, Jumin was curled up under the covers, the top of his head poking out. Jihyun laughed and took off his own jeans, deciding to get in beside his friend. 

“You know, Jihyun… your birthdays soon.” Jumin pointed out tiredly, his voice muffled under the covers, but still audible. “I know you said you were fine not getting anything, but I got you a present anyway…” he said, his half lidded eyes, meeting the others.

“You really didn't need to go through that effort, Ju.” Jihyun said with a smile, laying down properly, now face to face with Jumin. A soft laugh came out from Jumins lips as he shook his head. 

“No, I did anyway, and i think you're gonna love it.” he said, his voice even softer before. Jihyun just laughed quietly, knowing that arguing would get them nowhere with how stubborn Jumin was. It took a moment, but when Jihyun turned to say goodnight to his friend, the raven haired boy was already fast asleep, a small smile on his face in his peaceful state. Jihyun chuckled and ran his hand through Jumins hair, appreciating how soft it was as it wrapped around his fingers. 

“You have no idea how much you mean to me, Ju. I’m sure your gift is absolutely wonderful.” he whispered before turning off the light, letting himself fall asleep as well.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can tell i semi rush the ends of these ): but i hope its okay! im usually not good at fleshing things out in case i ramble too much

Jumin took a deep breath in as he pulled up the jeans his friend made him keep. He loved the outfit more than he would like to admit.   
Stretching a little he checked the time, quickly grabbing a bag from his bed alongside a smaller bag he hung across his chest, darting out the door without a word to his father. 

Once again autumn brought nothing more than a day full of freezing air, the stuff that would prick your nose with each blast that hit your face. Jumin pulled up his hood and flowned a little, his pace picking up as his heartbeat increased, his eyes closing tightly. He didn't know why he was so nervous about giving Jihyun his presents, but he was.

Before he knew it, he was standing in front of his friends house, his hand balled in a fist, ready to knock. He hesitated. He was scared, nervous.   
“God Jumin, you can do this. It's not a big deal.” he mumbled to himself before lifting his fist and knocking, practically jumping as the door opened immediately. 

“I wasn't waiting for you.” Jihyun said almost as soon as the door swung open, his face tinted light shade of pink as he looked away from the latter, sucking in a breath. “Quickly in, it's freezing still.” he said, pulling Jumin in by the wrist, smiling as the younger immediately relaxed under the warmth of the house.

“Uhm… happy birthday, Hyunnie~” Jumin cooed out awkwardly, blushing as Jihyun outwardly laughed at him. “Yes, I know it's tomorrow, but, the present kind of means I need to give it today…” he awkwardly explained, unhooking the bag from over his head and holding it up to the other.

Jihyuns face changed to an expression of clear confusion as he pulled the other boy into his living room and onto the couch, laughing as he unzipped the small box shaped bag, taking out a professional canon camera, his eyes widening.

“Jumin! Do you have any idea how expensive this is?!” he exclaimed, tears welling in his eyes as he stared at the small piece of equipment in his hands. He couldn't believe his friend would spend so much money on him just for a camera, but he was grateful nonetheless.

“Hm? Oh, it's just pocket change, hyunnie.” Jumin said casually, making his friend laugh slightly as his hands gripped the camera slightly tighter, wiping his eyes with one hand. He often forgot that Jumins father was wealthy, being the chairman of C&R after all. He sighed, looking back into the bag to put away the camera, picking up the envelope that was tucked into the side, opening it up to see a card. It was a cute card, not one he would usually see Jumin ever look at, but it was perfect for Jihyun given the type of stuff he liked. He slowly opened the card to read what was written, his eyes being caught by two small pieces of paper falling out of it.

“Whats this…” He mumbled to himself, looking at the paper, choking on his own saliva. At this point it surpassed what the young company heir called “Pocket change” and was merely him putting his all into giving the older a good birthday. “I- Jumin, I really can't accept this. It's way too expensive!” he said with a small frown, holding out the plane tickets to the latter, seeing Jumin smirk slightly. 

“Again, it was nothing.” he replied, pushing the tickets back into Jihyuns direction, standing up. “I have always wanted to go to France so here's an amazing excuse, plus, who else is better to share the experience with other than my best friend?” he said, a smile on his face brighter than any Jihyun was used to from Jumin. "C’mon. For me?” he teased, obviously mocking every time his friend pulled the same line on him. Jihyun gave in and nodded, rubbing his eyes and neatly backing everything into the compact bag again before his slender arms wrapped tightly around Jumin in a sign of great gratitude. 

“I really owe you this one…” he whispered, his voice low, almost sad, even if that wasn't the case. Jumin didn't mind his friend not paying him back, he didn't need anything at all, he was just glad he was able to share the experience with the latter.

~~~~ 

It took a couple hours, but soon enough, the boys were on the plane on their way to Paris, a smile settled on both of their faces. 

“Hey, Ju~?” Jihyun cooed out, waiting for his friend to turn his head around before laughing a little and taking a picture of the younger boy as his head rested on his hand against the window. He was smiling, despite the random picture sprung onto him and that made Jihyun happy, his hand running through his blue hair. “First picture on the camera!” he said with a cheer, staring at it with a smile brighter than the sun. Jumins heart skipped a beat. 

“Really? Why of me?” he questioned, almost as if to shake off the thoughts running through his mind, his eyebrow raised and a content smile on his face.   
“Because you're pretty, I guess.” Jihyun mumbled absentmindedly, rubbing his eyes and leaning back into his seat. “I’m tired, how long til we get there?” He asked to dismiss the statement he said, one off his legs crossing over the other. 

“Well, we've been on the plane for about three hours now, so about nine to go. Take a nap.” Jumin said, a yawn following suit. “I think i'm gonna, too.” he said, his eyes closing as he rested his head against the window again, a hoodie folded under his head now for comfort. Jihyun laughed softly and stayed silent, admiring his friend as he drifted off. He felt a little strange, but he couldn't help it, he just looked so calm and relaxed like that. It wasn't long before Jumin was asleep, having obviously stayed up all night in anticipation of giving Jihyun his birthday presents.

“God…” he sighed out, a small smile settled on his face as his feet curled up slightly onto the seat, his eyes focused on the others face, before scanning down onto the slightly parted pink lips. His face heated up slightly and he looked away, fiddling with the camera strap around his neck, hesitantly lifting the camera to capture an image of the boy in this state. Again, he felt extremely odd doing such a thing and he didn't know what possessed him to do it, but he did it, and didn't fully regret it either. He stared at the images of Jumin with a sad smile, his eyelids getting heavier with every second that passed before he, too, fell asleep. 

~~~~

By the time Jihyun woke up, Jumin was already wide awake, grabbing their bags by himself. Jihyun rubbed his eyes with a slight tired pout, standing himself slowly, quickly grabbing his chair as he lost his balance a little. 

“We already here…?” he half asked, smiling as Jumin nodded, a smile on his face, as well. Jihyun immediately perked up, grabbing his bags so Jumin wasn't straining himself carrying it all. 

“Hotel next, Hyun.” he said quietly, nudging the blue haired boy, chuckling as he lost his balance. “You're cute when you're tired, yanno.” he added on, not seeing the older blush at his statement as they slowly exited the plane together, the cool air outside of the airport hitting them like a brick as they walked out, not realising how warm they had gotten while on the plane. New sights together, the day was going to be fun. 

~~~~

By the time they reached their hotel, it was noon, so they didn't have time to rest. Jumin didn't really mind, he liked getting things done, especially when they had lots planned for one afternoon. He laughed a little and set out their pajamas on their bed, rubbing his eyes and pulling a new hoodie on after changing out of his dress shirt.

Jihyun smiled as he lightly touched the fabric of the hoodie, gasping. 

“I see you got you own.” he said with a chuckle, enjoying the feeling of the fabric between his fingers. Jumin just laughed in return and rolled his eyes, stretching. 

“Yeah, I suppose. C’mon ‘Hyun, we have a park to sit in.” he said with a hum, grabbing the pale hand of his friend, dragging him along. He laughed slightly, his grip on the latter tightening as they exited the hotel into the busy street.

“It's really pretty here.” Jihyun said with a smile, taking in a deep breath of the air that smelled so different than home. He laughed softly and ran ahead of Jumin, still holding onto his wrist, dragging him along instead. “Screw just sitting in the park, I wanna explore.” he said with excitement bursting through with every word. Jumin couldn't help but smile at the pure joy coming from his friend, occasionally tripping over his feet as he was dragged along with such speed. 

“Jihyun, please slow down. I'm struggling to keep up!” he laughed out, tripping over his friends feet as they suddenly came to a halt in the middle of a street, Jihyun pointing across to something.

“I wanna go there last.” he said, and as Jumin looked up, he saw the eiffel tower ahead of them, his eyes wide at how big and more beautiful it looked in person. He hummed in agreement, smiling as his friend excitedly clapped a little, checking his watch. Two pm already, they had lunch arranged at their hotel for half two, hence why Jumin just wanted to sit in a park for a while.

“Jihyun- We have lunch planned in half an hour at the hotel, we-” 

“Lets go!” his friend called out, really seeming like an excited kid. You'd never tell it was his nineteenth birthday with the way he acted at the given time. Jumin just laughed as he was pulled away again.

Before the boys knew it, it was already after dinner, and they had already shared half a bottle of wine that Jihyun had to buy from a store. They had more drinks to finish, but the young boys were already feeling the effects of the legalised liquid drug.

“We should go to the tower if you wanna see it before we leave,” Jumin said with a small smile, his cheeks and nose red from the slight heat in his body. He looked at the blue haired person who was sat cross legged on the floor, looking through the hundreds of pictures already taken of the two of them. He nodded, taking a final drink from the bottle before standing up, carefully making his way out of the building with his hand intertwined in Jumins for what the younger called “Safety”

It took a half hour before the boys reached the famous landmark, which was lit up beautifully under the dark sky. The boys, in ripped jeans and hoodies, felt somewhat out of place in front of the amazing sight before them, but their consciousness cleared fast when the familiar click of the camera he had been hearing since their plane journey went off. Jumin couldn't help but smile. It felt nice being here with Jihyun, especially at night. 

The boys laughed together for a while, finishing off the bottles they had brought with them. It wasn't enough to have them drunk, but enough for their judgments to be slightly clouded. It wasn't long before the boys were mock dancing together, badly waltzing under the light, Jumin's head on Jihyuns chest, his eyes closed. He felt warm, but he blamed it on the alcohol. 

“Hey Ju?” Jihyuns voice called out. It was soft, but using a tone Jumin himself wasn't exactly accustomed to.

“What's bothering you, Hyunnie?” Jumin replied, his voice just as, if not more, soft than his friends, his dark eyes looking up and meeting with the turquoise of his friends. It took less than a second for a new feeling to fill his body as Jihyuns lips gently pressed against his own, his face heating up more as his eyes shut. He gingerly returned the favour, his hands finding their way into Jihyuns. 

The action lasted a couple of seconds, but it felt like ages, before the older pulled away, immediately turning his head.

“I- god, i'm so sorry Ju.” he whispered, almost inaudible, but Jumin caught just enough of it to know what he was meaning. He just laughed in response and shook his head, taking Jihyuns camera and holding it up.

“Again, and you better capture the moment.” he said with a low laugh, not expecting his friend to follow his instructions, but he did, his lips catching with the others once more, his whole body feeling light against the lean body of his friend. Soon enough, he heard the click of the camera go off, and the two soon separated again, their eyes locking and lingering for a couple of seconds before they both quickly looked to the ground.   
Silence, but it wasn't awkward. It was content and comfortable, and soon Jumin found Jihyuns hand grabbing his, but, unlike before, carefully, his fingers interlocking with the others.

“Is this okay…?” his friend asked shyly, a nod coming from Jumin in response, a small laugh coming from them both. They remained like that, holding hands, on their way to the hotel, only separating to remove their skinny jeans, soon dropping onto their bed together, facing each other like they always did when they stayed together, but this time it was different. It was closer, warmer and just felt all around happier. Jumin just laughed, the sweet smell of the drinks they shared filling the air between them as he shifted closer, his nose lightly pressed to Jihyuns. 

In response, Jihyun smiled, his arms hesitantly wrapping around Jumins waist, pulling him into a gentle hug as the younger curled into him.

“It feels right.” Jumin whispered tiredly, his eyes half lidded but still looking at the other, a hand playing with the hair that matched his eyes, curling it around his fingers. His eyes closed as he felt Jihyun do the same, unintentionally tugging at it as the small knots that formed from the wind outside tangled around his fingers. 

“It feels right.” Jihyun soon responded, repeating what Jumin had said just moments before, smiling as the messy haired boy that was now curled into him, fell asleep, looking so peaceful under the dim moonlight coming through the hotel window. “You feel right…” he whispered, his eyes soon closing as well. He didn't want the night to end, but he knew they had to be at the airport first thing in the morning, so he reluctantly went to sleep, his grip on the other tightening ever so slightly as he dozed off, almost as though if it loosened he would lose him.


End file.
